The Proposal
by CateandBaze4evr
Summary: Lily thinks James is going to break up with her, but he has something completely different in mind...marriage. One-shot.


_**A/N: Hello! Here's some Jily for you guys. I needed to take a break from my multi-chapter Jily fic because it was getting a little depressing, and I thought I'd cheer myself up by writing a Jily proposal oneshot. Hope you enjoy! xoxo**_

Lily sat by the shore of the Black Lake, staring out over the choppy water, her mind going over several thoughts at once. James had been acting strange lately, and she couldn't figure out what was wrong with him. Ever since they had told Dumbledore that they would, indeed, join the Order when school was over in two short months, he hadn't been himself. She hadn't seen him act so strange in the entire time she had known him, especially not since they had been together.

Lily bit her lip, fighting against the burn of tears she felt in her eyes. What if he wanted to break up with her? Maybe he had decided she wasn't worth all the effort he had put into winning her over for all those years. Or maybe he didn't want to have her holding him back from the Order and his duties.

She heard footsteps coming up behind her and hastily wiped away the few tears that had leaked from her eyes despite her efforts to keep them from spilling.

"Lils?"

Lily turned around to face James. She smiled shakily. Was he here to break up with her?

"Hi." She whispered, hoping to mask the tremor in her voice.

"What are you doing out here all alone? I would've come with you, you know."

"I was thinking about things." She said, turning back to face the water as James took as seat on the soft sand beside her. She wrapped her arms around her bent knees, hugging them to her chest. "How'd you find me, anyway?"

James shrugged. "The map."

Lily nodded. "Right. I don't know why I always forget about that."

James scooted closer to her, his brow wrinkled in concern. He titled her chin up with his fingers, making her look up and into his eyes.

"Lily, what's wrong? You aren't acting like yourself."

"I could say the same thing about you." She scoffed.

"What do you mean?"

"You've been acting strange lately James! You're always quiet and you've barely been speaking to anyone—the Marauders and me included!"

James pulled his hand back and ran it through his hair.

"I've had some things to think through." He said quietly.

Lily bit her lip again. Here it was, he was going to break up with her. Why had she been so stupid? Maybe if she had just admitted that she loved him sooner this wouldn't be happening? Why had she been so damn stubborn? This time there was no stopping the tears from spilling.

James looked startled and he sifted to his knees in front of Lily.

"What? What is it? Lily?"

"Just do it already." She said, her voice surprisingly strong despite her tears. "Just break up with me, forget about whatever excuses you've been running over in your mind, and leave me alone, okay?"

James looked as though she had slapped him. "Lily! I'm not breaking up with you! What are you even talking about?"

"It's the only thing that makes sense!"

"No," James said fiercely, grabbing her hands tightly with his own. "No, Lily. How could you think I'd break up with you? I love you! You're the best thing that's ever happened to me!"

"Then why have you been acting so strange? Ever since the meeting with Dumbledore you haven't been yourself. I thought you didn't want me to hold you back from Order duties or something."

James shook his head, laughing. "Oi, for such a brilliant witch you sure can be dense, you know."

Lily narrowed her eyes and James laughed again. He leaned forward and wiped her tears away gently, his fingers caressing the planes of her face.

"I wanted this to be perfect," he said, staring into her eyes for a moment, "but I can't wait any longer."

"What-"

"Lily," James cut her off, holding up one finger while he dug around in his pants pocket with his other hand. "Lily Evans, love of my life, my better half, you bring light to this dark world. You make everything better. I've chased you for a good six and a half years, and now that I've got you I never want to let you go."

Lily just sat there, staring at him, her lips parted in a soft 'O'.

James went on. "I live for you, and I'd die for you without thought. I'll love you for as long as I live, and I'll continue to love you for eternity and long past when I'm gone. There will be no time in which I am not fully, completely, catastrophically in love with you."

He finally got whatever he was fumbling for, and he brought his hand forward. Between his thumb and index finger, a ring was clutched. James smiled up at Lily, who was crying once again, but for completely different reasons. James had tears in his eyes as well, though he tried to blink them away.

"Will you marry me, Lily?" he finished.

A moment of silence stretched out between them—Lily sitting there, frozen, staring at James, and James was staring right back.

Without warning, Lily launched herself at James.

"Yes, yes, of course yes you bloody git!" she shouted, her arms wrapping around his neck, her lips crushed against his. The force of her body slamming into his knocked him onto his back and she followed, both of them laughed through their kisses.

They pulled back long enough for James to slip the ring onto her finger. James grinned up at Lily, who was admiring the ring on her finger.

"It's my mother's. Been in the family for centuries."

"It's beautiful, James." Lily breathed.

"I'm sorry I've been acting strange this week. I was just trying to sort out when to ask you. I've had the ring for months, but after the whole Order business I just felt like I needed to make you my wife before I did anything else." James explained. "I didn't want to shock you with the proposal bit."

Lily blushed. "I'm sorry I acted like such a git."

"You were a bit gittish." James laughed.

"I love you." Lily smiled, leaning in for another kiss.

"And I love you." James replied, kissing her for all they were worth.

"Oi! You two!" There were interrupted by a loud shout from Sirius, who, flanked by Remus and Peter, were walking towards them across the sand.

James groaned and Lily laughed, rolling off of James's lap and sitting on the sand beside him.

"Hey, Evans, you mind if we borrow your boyfriend for a bit? Marauder stuff, you know." Sirius said, plopping down onto the sand in front of the couple. Remus and Peter joined them, albeit more gracefully.

"Fiancée, actually." Lily replied with a grin. "But no, I don't mind."

"Thanks—wait what?!" Sirius exclaimed, his expression a mix of surprise and confusion.

James grinned, his smile lighting up his entire face as Lily held up her hand and wiggled the fourth finger. The diamond sparkled in the sunlight.

All three of the Marauders reacted at once, exploding into whoops and cheers, shouts of "Finally!" and "I better be the best man!" from Sirius. The group stood and exchanged hugs, reveling in the happiness of the engagement. Whatever Marauder business that had needed James's attention was long forgotten as the beginnings of a party were being planned to celebrate the newly engaged couple. After all, this wasn't just a silly prank that needed to be planned, this was the beginning of a new life—one they would all spend together, happily and until they were old and gray. Nothing could have been more perfect.


End file.
